Give Me Just One Night
by RJ Lee
Summary: When the girl of his dreams walks through his bedroom door, Raphael will do anything to help her forget her sadness, even though he knows it's not the right thing to do. RaphxOC


He was no good for her. He knew it, she knew it. The truth was obvious, but at that very moment, she didn't care. She needed a distraction. She needed to stop being so trapped in the past. She needed him.

Closing the door of his bedroom behind her, she carefully kicked a barbell out of her way. Sucking in her upper lip, she cocked her head as she gazed into his eyes of confusion. He didn't say a word, and she was thankful for the silence. Though this was definitely not the smartest thing she'd ever thought of doing, it was definitely the one thing she felt she needed to do.

Tugging at the hem of her sleeveless t-shirt, she slowly pulled the fabric over her head. She heard him release a whistle through his teeth as he sucked in a breath. Embarrassment threatened to wash over her, but she pushed the feeling aside, burying it deep within her. Yanking the shirt fully over her head, she let it drop to the ground. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of her, and she watched as his knees slightly pulled apart from each other.

Braving a step closer to the bed where he sat, she lifted her head high, staring right into his green eyes. "Take me, Raphael," she breathed. She took another step, using her foot to pry his legs further apart so she could step between them. She wasn't exactly sure what had gotten into her on this stormy summer night. Maybe it was the electricity in the air, or maybe it was the year long sabbatical she'd taken from intimacy that had finally gotten to her. Either way, she didn't care. All she knew for sure was she desperately needed the touch of a man, and Raphael was a willing partner.

His tongue worked its way around his lips, his hungry eyes refusing to look away from her. She took one final step, unable to move any closer. In a flash, his arms were wrapped around her body, his fingers wrestling with the clasp of her bra as his mouth covered hers in a hot, passion filled kiss. She released a sigh, pleased to see that she'd been right and that Raphael was all too willing to ravish her body. And, truth be told, of all the men and turtles in the world, he was the only one she truly felt safe with, save for one other turtle who she forced herself not to think about. His memory would only cause her pain, and would surely stop her in her tracks. No, she would not think of him tonight. Tonight, all she wanted to think about was sex. Hot, loud, wild sex. Raphael was perfect for the job.

The cool breeze against her chest let her know the turtle had succeeded in his mission, and the warmth of his hands against her breasts caused her to moan softly against his mouth. She felt him smile as he kissed her, heard the soft laugh as he pinched her nipples, causing her to moan again.

Then, she felt the room spin as he pulled her down onto his bed. The sheets were cool against her bare back as he trailed a line of kisses from her lips, to her shoulders to her breasts. His fingers slid down her stomach to the button of her jeans, then fumbled slightly as they released the button and zipper. She let out a muffled yelp as his hand slid down her pants, the tip of his finger dipping into her wetness. A primal growl escaped his lips and he tore the jeans and panties from her lower body.

Offering no further warning, he straddled her body, then plunged himself into the darkness of her. She screamed out in both pleasure and pain, her fingers digging into his shoulders as her hips bucked against him. His mouth captured a nipple and he sucked hard, causing her breath to come out in staggered pants. Thrusting harder against her, she screamed again this time calling out his name.

Diving deeper into her, he held himself against her. Using his hands to anchor her hips to the bed, he allowed her no movement as he stilled inside of her. Releasing her breast, he looked down into her face, her blue eyes wide. Smiling down at her, he pressed his hips tighter against her. She choked on a breath as he penetrated her to areas no man had ever reached before. He opened his mouth, as though he wanted to speak but quickly closed it again. His eyes narrowed as he looked down upon her, and she feared he'd change his mind.

Releasing his hold on her hips, he lifted his body, pulling halfway out of her before lowering his head against hers. "Hang on, sweetheart. I don't want you to wake my brothers." Before she could ask him to explain what he meant, he pressed his mouth hard against hers, covering her lips. Then, he plunged roughly back inside her, causing her body to scream in protest. With his mouth over hers, he managed to muffle her scream as she threw her head back. Her arms crossed against his neck, holding his mouth against hers as her body cried out in pain, but still demanded more. Bucking against him, he thrust into her again, knocking her back against the mattress. Her nails dug into the back of his neck, causing him to kiss her harder. Her knees pressed against his thighs as he plowed into her once more.

This time, her head flew back so fast, he wasn't able to stay with her and her screams filled the air as he quickened his pace, sending her flying over the edge. Fighting to regain her breath, she grabbed on to his arms, holding on to him for dear life as he continued thrusting against her until she felt the warmth of his own orgasm spill deep inside her.

The room stilled. Their bodies stilled. The world stood still.

Exhausted, Raphael fell into a heap beside her, pulling her naked body tightly against his own. His arms wrapped protectively against her as he clung to her, knowing that all too soon, the reality of what they'd just done would hit her and her guilty mind would undoubtedly return to the turtle she truly loved. As soon as she'd walked through his door, he'd known exactly how this night would end, but he allowed himself the pleasure of having her, loving her, even for a fleeting moment. For now, he would be ready to hold her, comfort her, as she cried into the night for the loss of her dear Donatello.


End file.
